Weai'masitoon
Weai'masitoon '''is an Native American character and playable of Bellum Bestiae. Appeareance A 42-year old native american man, wears a light yellow pants, yellow clothes gauntlets with armband on both, and wears a brown clothes shoe without feets, and wielding dual tomahawks. Bios Bellum Bestiae Weai'masitoon is a member of the Shoshone Native American tribe in what is now Idaho and, also, a devoted husband and father. One day, the shaman of his tribe warns him that demonic forces will soon invade all the lands, and so, Weai'masitoon embarks on a quest to bring peace and prosperity to them by tracking down and defeating the evil Damoclus. Bestiae Strength As Shoshone Tribesman, he have greatest skills and is strong attacks with his animal spirit bear to along them. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Triple Spin Slash: Weai'masitoon slashes at his opponent first with his right tomahawk, then his left, then right again in a 540° clockwise motion. Meter Burn adds another left slash. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Toma-Upper: Weai'masitoon puts his dual tomahawks together and swings upwards, launching the opponent into the air if it connects. On Meter Burn, his tomahawks still together, he swings downwards at the opponent and, axes attached, slams them to the ground. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Storm's Wrath: Weai'masitoon supercharges his tomahawks with thunder and fires a straight bolt from them at the opponent, damaging the opponent if it connects. Meter Burn adds more hits and damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: Bleed Out, minus the blood due to the thunder having burned it away) * Thunder's Blessing: Weai'masitoon raises his tomahawks into the air and shouts, then thunder strikes the axes, supercharging them and giving him a 10-second 5% damage boost. Meter Burn adds five more seconds boost time and 3% more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Aerial Piledriver: Weai'masitoon grabs his airborne opponent, turns them on their head, and, grabbing them again, bends his knees into a kneeling position. He and the upside-down opponent then descend downwards at extreme velocity towards the ground. Must be performed in midair. On Meter Burn, the piledriver does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Steamroller: Weai'masitoon turns into his bear form and rolls at extreme velocity towards his opponent, causing a hard knockdown if it connects, then shape-shifts back into a human. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Bear Bomb: Weai'masitoon jumps forward to grab his airborne opponent. If the grab connects, he powerbombs the opponent to the ground with extreme force, becoming his bear form halfway through, then rolls off them and changes back to human form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Raises his tomahawks into the air and shouts * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Puts his dual axes together, raises them into the air, and slams them down on the opponent Weai'masitoon lets out a mighty warcry and supercharges his tomahawks with thunder, then raises them above his head and fires straight lightning bolts from them at the opponent's shoulders, zapping the arms off, but no blood comes out due to the thunder having burned it away. He then holsters his tomahawks and suplexes the now-armless foe twice, then throws them high into the air in a manner reminiscent of Abel's (from Street Fighter) "Breathless" Ultra Combo, and as soon as they descend back down, he changes into his bear form, digs his claws into them, and rips them in half, sending both halves flying off-screen, before turning back into his human form, sitting cross-legged with his tomahawks held at ground level, and sighing deeply. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Weai'masitoon belongs to the Shoshone Native American tribe, one of the best-known of their members throughout history being Sacagawea. He lives a peaceful life as a family man in the Great Basin in present-day Idaho, in a small section of forest near Bear River, with his beloved wife, Haiwee, and their eight-year-old son, Teiku'tooyahkay. During consultation with the shaman of his tribe, Weai'masitoon learns from him that demonic forces will invade and doom the lands unless he tracks down and puts a stop to whoever is planning it. In preparation for this, he is visited by the bear spirit, Ursus, who acknowledges the Shoshone's potential as a warrior and inhabits his body. Ending Weai'masitoon was successful in vanquishing Damoclus and preventing him and his demonic forces from plunging all the lands into absolute chaos and was made a hero among his people, but was still fearful of the white man settling in Native land. His wife assured him that he should be concerned only with untrustworthy Europeans, regardless of what they demanded from theirs and other tribes. The Shoshone was also welcomed back home by his son, who was unsure exactly what there was to do. After much thought, Weai'masitoon gave the boy his own pair of tomahawks, smaller in size than his own, and, promising him to one day become a great warrior like him, started training him in the art of the dual axes. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Weai'masitoon walks into the battlefield while in bear form, then shape-shifts back to human form. He then draws his tomahawks, saying, "The visions are true...", then crosses the axes above his head, makes an X-slashing motion, continuing, "I must bring peace to the lands!", and goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Weai'masitoon throws his tomahawks, one each, to the side, which embed in the ground, then sits cross-legged with his hands together, saying, "Consider your actions carefully," before picking his dual axes back up, standing back up, and assuming his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Weai'masitoon spins his dual tomahawks in his hands three times, declaring, "In the name of Our Mother..." then does a spinning 270° clockwise slashing motion, continuing, "...there is no time for surrender!", then raises the axes in the air and lets out a mighty warcry. Did You Know? * Weai'masitoon's chosen voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, for voicing, among many other roles, Captain Gantu in Lilo & Stitch and Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012). * Reality Ensues with Damoclus mentioning in Weai'masitoon's final boss cutscene that white Europeans will soon settle in Native American land, giving us the United States of America. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Weai-masitoon-710353247 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Tribesmen Category:Native Americans Category:Male characters Category:Axemen Category:Playables